An Epic Title
by Infinity-Destroier of dots
Summary: Greatest summary evar!


*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*...*SMACK*. "Stupid alarm clock, always waking me up at 8:30, like wtf man, I thought we were cool!" Bryan yelled, as he smacked the button ontop, quickly stopping the annoying beep that came from it. He quickly got up, wanting to avoid a scolding from his Vulpix, and got dressed in his usually attire. A black shirt, with an orange and red skull on it the front, blood dripping out of the eyes, black jeans, tattered at the ends. He quickly went downstairs for breakfast, on his way down the stairs, his sneasal, Maria, thought it would be funny to trip him, and cause him to land flat on his face. He sat up, looking at Maria, and shot her the finger and said "Thanks, ass." Maria knew he was only saying that because of how early it was, and just snickered.

When he got up, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He went over to the fridge, opened it, and took out the carton of milk, and the carton of eggs, and got to work on his "Breakfast o' fun" which was really just scrambled eggs with a tall glass of milk. Sadly, being the cluts he sometimes is, be burnt his whole hand on the stove, dropped the carton of eggs on the floor, and screamed in utter pain. Maria watched the whole spectical from her seat, pointing and laughing. Maria isn't exactly what you would call helpful, or comforting. In fact, if you had the choice of living with her for the rest of your life, or die, pick the latter of the two.

When he was done screaming and shouting in pain he walked over to the sink, and ran his hand under the water. As he did this, his vulpix, Flare, walked in. "What the hell? Stop yelling! I'm trying to sleep!" Yelled Flare. When she, yes it's a girl, big fucking woop, said this, Bryan turned to her and said "Well sorry~! I just burnt my whole fucking hand for god sakes, can't you stop worrying about yourself for 3 seconds and help!". "I'm a fire type! Unless you want that burnt even more, I can't help!" Replied Flare, putting emphasis on "fire type" To get her point across. 

Later, after the whole ordeal had finished, Bryan brought Flare and Maria to the living room to watch some cartoons. After all, cartoons rule. This time they were watching "The adventures of Mike Hawk" In this episode he meets a wonderful lady name "Mike Hunt" although the name threw them off, and they thought that Mike Hawk was gay, at first. Anyways, when a commercial came on Flare said "I wanna be a nintales, because they kick ass." To which Bryan replied, "Well go find a fire stone, and I'll let you be a nintales." "Challenge, muthafucking, accepted." Responded Flare, to which she ran to the door, and waited impatiently for Bryan to open it. When bryan didn't walk over to open the door, Flare began to whine and cry. This caused Bryan to give in, and accepting defeat. He walked over to his backpack, grabbed a shiny stone from it, and threw it at Flare.

Flare was a bit confused, considering the fact that she just wanted Bryan to open the door, not throw something at her, and miss. She walked over to the rock, and noticed it's red tint. She nudged it with her nose, and suddenly began to glow. "There, I found you one, happy?" Asked Bryan. When Flare had stopped glowing, she looked at a mirror that magicly appeared on the wall, and saw that she had become a Ninetales. "Why didn't you tell me, that you had a fire stone in that bag?" Shouted Flare. "Because," Replied Bryan. "Why you little...You know, now that I'm bigger, I can pin you down. And rape you like a monkey with the sex drive of a rabit." Said Flare, giving Bryan an evil and seductive look. "Good luck with that" Was all Bryan said, before he sat down, and went back to watching his cartoons. "Oh nuh-uh, you're coming with me and you're gonna like it," Stated Flare, carrying Bryan to his room using her tails to lift him. "It's not rape if I like it." Said Bryan, trying to wriggle loose out of the grip that Flares tails had on him.

When they got to Bryans door, Flare used one of her free tails to turn the knob, and swing the door open. She threw Bryan onto the bed, and ripped off all of his clothes. "Wait, no, stop!" Yelled Bryan, Reaching his hand to his drawer. "Why?" Yelled Flare, not actually stopping, just slowing down to a pace that would be considered stopped, but it actually wasn't. "When Bryan reached what he wanted, he pulled it infront of himself "You forgot the cheetos," replied Bryan, while taking one cheeto from the bag, and popping it in his mouth. "No cheetos', I've wanted this for 5 years, and damnit, i will have this, and it will be perfect!" Screamed Flare, swatting the bag out of his hands with her right paw. She crawled up his body, and planted a kiss on Bryans neck, slowly turning it into little nibbles. "not that I want you to stop, which I don't, but, why are you doing that?" Asked Bryan, Slightly stuttering on the last part, as Flare had begun to grind against him. "Because" Replied Flare, with a look that said "Good, you like it. now for the real fun to begin" (don't ask how that face is made, i don't know either. When Bryans shaft was nice and Hard, Flare climbed ontop of it, and quickly lowered her body down, an audible popping sound being the result. "Ow" Yelped Flare, as the pain from losing her virginity hurt greatly. "Are you okay?" Asked Bryan, concern painted on his face. "Yeah, Yeah I'll be alright," was Flares reply "Now just sit back, and enjoy."

Hahahaha I'm evil, leaving a cliff hanger right here, in the middle of an erotic scene. MUAHAHAHA. don't forget to review, oh, and i don't own pokemon, and im not getting paid to make this. I am making it because i get bored sometimes.


End file.
